create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lily8763cp/Plants vs. Zombies Online World Idea: Painful Plague
Note:The name of the world is just a beta. Also I will still work on Wright Flight. This world is set in 1346, a horrible time that happens during the plague. Some zombies carry this deadly disease but some humans have decided to risk it all and help you. This world has 35(?) levels. Gimmicks Some zombies are called "Plague" Zombies and have the plague, poisoning plants they bite so even if they die, unless cured by Medical Aloe, will slowly get damaged over time until they eventually wither away. In some levels, people run out of their houses to try and hurt zombies to assist the player, however they are often in the 6th, 7th or 8th slot and if eaten by a zombie, they too will become zombies. Similar to Dark Ages and some other worlds, this world is a night world. Once again, similar to Dark Ages, graves appear due to the mass amount of recent deaths. The Gravedigger Zombie also creates these graves near defeated zombies. World Unlock Description Come back to a dark time, where the plague is spreading killing millions! Dr. Zomboss has arrived to take full advantage of the countless deaths, help the innocent lives around stop him and this horde before he makes a mockery of this time! Plants Medical Aloe *Sun Cost-75 *Recharge-Fast *Protects plants in a 3x3 from bad status effects like the Plague. *Plant Food-Heals all plants on-screen from bad status effects and heals plants by 10 HP *Pun of Medical and the Medicinal Aloe *Unlocked Night 1 Bloodleaf *Sun Cost-225 *Recharge-Medicore *Shoots bloody leaves that deal more damage the more plants that have been killed off. *Plant Food-Instantly KOs 5 zombies and releases their "blood" to hurt zombies, every 5 remaining HP equals 1 point of damage on all zombies in that lane. *Pun of Blood and the Bloodleaf plant *Unlocked Night 5 Despair-shroom *Sun Cost-100 *Recharge-Sluggish *Once touched, it fills zombies 3 tiles ahead of it with despair, making them turn back and walk away 3,4 or 5 tiles away before going back to normal and beginning to walk back. If they walked off screen though, they never come back. *Plant Food-Fills zombies in a 5x5 area with despair. *No pun expect if you count ability *Unlocked Night 9 Chokecherries *Sun Cost-150 *Recharge-Medicore *Grabs one zombie ahead and one zombie behind it at a time to rapidly choke for 30 seconds before letting them go and grabbing another zombie to choke. *Plant Food-Creates 2 more Chokecherries nearby. *Pun of Chokecherry and actually choking *Unlocked Night 15 Plaguetain *Sun Cost-200 *Recharge-Medicore *Shoots toxic germs that sometimes give zombies a spreadable plague, similar to poison however it doesn't ignore armor and deals damage much more quickly. *Plant Food-Infects all zombies in its lane with the plague, but also infects plants in that lane unless they're protected by a Medical Aloe *Normally immune to the plague, even without the help of Medical Aloe *Pun of Plague and Plantain *Gem premium, costs 120 gems Venus Flytrap *Sun Cost-50 *Recharge-Medicore *Holds up to 5 zombies in place but other zombies can eat it while its stalling. *Plant Food-Eats the zombies it was stalling them eats 3 random zombies. *Immune to the plague *Unlocked Night 18 Pain-kin *Sun Cost-250 *Recharge-Medicore *Fires spooky fireballs that can burn zombies and explodes into a creepy aura that can either poison, burn, slow or stun zombies in a 3x3 area. *Plant Food-It's mouth glows a scary shade of green and burns every zombie on the screen. *Burn effects are weaker than poison but makes zombies' bites worth less. It also can be removed by ice attacks. *Unlocked Night 21 Were Pear *Sun Cost-175 *Recharge-Fast *Fires pear seeds at zombies but turns into a stronger werewolf form at night or when powered by a Moonflower. In this form it fires stronger pear seeds and does a fast claw attack at close range (however, it can't do both at the same time). *Plant Food-Instantly turns into a werewolf and spins in a 3x3 area, dealing heavy damage around it. *Unlocked Night 29 TBA "Humans" Farmer-This human will stab zombies with his pitchfork and sometimes plant either Peashooters or Puff-shrooms nearby to hurt zombies. He can absorb 20 bites before dying. First appears in night 1 Rock Thrower-This human will throw rocks at zombies that deal splash damage but throws them slowly. He can absorb 20 bites before dying. First appears in night 5 Nurse-This human will rush to plants or humans to heal them by 5 HP. She can absorb 10 bites before dying. First appears in night 11 Gravedigger- This human will destroy graves and give gems and coins for breaking the graves. Otherwise, they'll just stand there to absorb bites. He can absorb 20 bites before dying. Forst appears in night 18 TBA Zombies (Doesn't include Basic, Conehead, Buckethead, Flag, Imp and Gargantuar variant) Plague Zombie- *HP-Average *Speed-Basic *Bites plants and spreads the plague to them. *Weakness-Medical Aloe *First appears-Night 1 Farmer Zombie- *HP-Average *Speed-Basic *Stabs plants with his pitchfork, hitting multiple plants in front of him. They appear normally or when you let a farmer die. *Weakness-??? *First Appears-Night 1 or Night 3 (depends if you let a Farmer die or not) Rock Thrower Zombie- *HP-Protected *Speed-Stiff *Throws rocks at the plants to deal damage. They appear normally or when you let a Rock Thrower die. *Weakness-Umbrella Leaf *First Appears- Night 5 Nurse Zombie- *HP-Average (Actually 5 HP) *Speed-Speedy *Rushes over to zombies to heal them a bit, but has very weak health. *Weakness-??? *First Appears-Night 11 or Night 12 (depends if you let a Nurse die or not) Gravedigger Zombie- *HP-Protected *Speed-Basic *Creates graves by defeated zombies near it (can do it only 3 times) *Weakness-Grave Buster *First appears-Night 18 Archmage Zombie- *HP-Average *Speed-Stiff *Sets 3 random plants to sleep every 10 seconds. *Weakness-Coffee Bean *First Appears-Night 25 TBA Levels TBA Entries Medical Aloe Despite that "smile" are her face, she isn't so happy having the see others die by the plague, her freckles are just sadly like that. Bloodleaf Bloodleaf like the suffering of others a little too much but hey, if your ability literally involves sacrifices, it's easy to see how one would become twisted. Despair-shroom Despair-shroom loves to use his sad-looking cap to get out of trouble. It's actually worked a lot. Chokecherries While it looks like the two cherries are choking each other, they're actually just doing it for fun and making sure they're focused in the battlefield. Easy to make that mistake. Plaguetain Plaguetain has spent years in his lab, making sure he gets the right mix to make a plague for only zombies, got a cool mask in the deal. Darkened Zombie He used to be a peasant but has since lived through the plagueful time, he sometimes wishes he could go back in time to the good old days. Darkened Conehead Zombie Darkened Conehead Zombie doesn't get why there's a "darkened" in his name, how come if you live through the plague, you get that in your name? He just doesn't get it. Darkened Buckethead Zombie He used to sell buckets to others, now he only has the one left. If anything, he's just curious on what happened to those 99 other buckets that only gave him enough to buy 2 months of bread. Darkened Flag Zombie Darkened Flag Zombie doesn't mind the darkness nearby, he just stays positive at heart. Plague Zombie Plague Zombie never felt well, he feels sick and most others try to avoid him, is it some cold? Farmer Zombie Farmer Zombie secretly doesn't really want hurt plants, part of the farmer heritage, but as long as he doesn't eat them, it should be fine, right? Rock Thrower Zombie He's spent all of his life practicing to throw those stones. Why? He just wanted to show off. Nurse Zombie Back in her times, a nurse is someone who only "attempts" to heal you, she knows that well because that's how she died. Gallery Medicial Aloe.png|Medical Aloe HD Medicial Aloe.png|HD Medical Aloe Bloodleaf.png|Bloodleaf HD_Bloodleaf.png|HD Bloodleaf Despair-shroom.png|Despair-shroom HD_Despair-shroom.png|HD Despair-shroom Chokecherries.png|Chokecherries HD_Chokecherries.png|HD Chokecherries Plaguetain.png|Plaguetain (wearing a plague doctor mask) HD_Plaguetain.png|HD Plaguetain Venus_Flytrap.png|Venus Flytrap (note:It uses the PvZO Venus Flytrap) HD_PvZO_Venus_Flytrap.png|HD Venus Flytrap Pain-kin.png|Pain-kin HD Pain-kin.png|HD Pain-kin Were Pear.png|Were Pear HD New Were Pear.png|HD Were Pear Category:Blog posts